Darkness
by Dreamcatcher-b
Summary: Lizzy's lost almost everything. It all seems hopeless. Ciel has returned once more. Alois isn't dead. Finny has fallen in love again. And two girls are about to witness a change of a lifetime. Lizzy/Ciel Alois/OC Finny/OC (Warning, may contain dark themes) (Takes place after Black Butler 2, some plot from the manga. )


AN: Hello there my name is Hannah and well.. This is my new story. This story is not for: People who hate Lizzy, people who hate OCS or people who are looking for yaoi.. You wont find those things k? R&R.. Thank you! I shall see you all at the bottom of this chapter!  
3

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Black Butler or its characters. even though that would be cool! hehe... The things i would do to Alois...what? Oh. Yeah. Kbye.

POV:LIZZY

She was buried in a pile of blankets, her head peeking out. It was late, her family had been asleep for hours but not Lizzy. She could hardly sleep anymore. Ever since Ciel disappeared (again..) Lizzy had nightmares, ones with evil red eyes. So she fought sleep for as long as she could. But eventually sleep came.  
It always did in the end. Every night, when she could feel she was falling asleep she prayed that it would be dreamless. But it never was. And this night would be no different.

But what was the point? Monsters were everywhere, not just in her dreams. There were the monsters of society, that Elizabeth had to follow. And the monsters in Lizzy's head. They were always there, and they told her evil things until she would believe them herself "You're such a failure. Thats why he left you again. You cant do anything right. You're pathetic. Worthless. You should disappear, then everyone would be happy again." And she believed it. It had to be true, why else would Ciel leave her again? He didn't love her. He never did. So what was the point? Her whole life revolved around becoming Ciel's wife. He was Lizzy's world. Now that her world was gone, maybe she should be too.

Her eyelids grew heavy and the walls started to blur.

Sleep had arrived..  
_

It chased her for what seemed like hours, but could have been seconds.  
A monster, with red eyes that were all too familiar. She was running in the woods, gravel crunching with every second. Her breathing was heavy, how long had she been running? Her chest hurt, she was about to fall over any second-  
Elizabeth collapsed on the gravel, the pebbles pinching her skin.

And for a moment it was all silent. No footsteps behind her. No heavy breathing. Just silence. She slowly stood up and shut her eyes, fearing what she would see when she turned around. Slowly turning, her eyes stayed closed. It was hot... Too hot. Her skin was almost burning. Was it burning? Her eyes opened and she was surrounded by flames, a figure in front of her-  
Ciel.

"Ciel!" Lizzy cried. Her hand reached out for him but it was nearly scorched by flames.  
He seemed worried and was he upset? She wanted him to smile. "You have to get up!" He shouted. Lizzy was confused. The heat was making her dizzy. "Lizzy! Get up now!"  
Things were going blurry. Ciel was fading in and out. And then-

...

...

"LIZZY. WAKE UP NOW!"

Elizabeths eyes snapped open and sat up from her bed in a flash. Why was it so bright and so hot? Her eyes focused and she realized.  
The manor was burning.  
Trying to quickly to untangle herself from the blankets, she rolled over and fell off her bed.

As she hit the ground, it made a cracking noise and the wooden floor fell through.  
Lizzy shrieked as she fell, it lasted for a second but it had knocked the breathe out of her. She had fallen through the main entry way but it had become unrecognizable, bright orange flames everywhere.

"Lizzy!" Someone had shouted. Elizabeth struggled to sit up and as she did her heart started racing. Was her dream somehow true? Was Ciel here? As much as she wanted to know, the heat was making her eyes water and Lizzy had to shut her eyes as she was stuck kneeling on her hands.

Someone had grabbed her arm and her head shot up too fast, causing everything to become blurred. Her eyes were still watering but she would recognize him from anywhere.  
"Edward?" She yelled over the roaring, crackling fire.  
Edward Midford picked up his sister and started running to what Lizzy assumed  
was the main doors.

"What about Mother and Father? And Paula and the servants?" Lizzy cried, tugging on her brothers sleeve as he dodged flames.  
He clenched his teeth in response, not answering her. Lizzy feared why, but did not say a thing.

Everything was happening too fast and it was all confusing. Maybe she was still dreaming. Yes, this was all just another nightmare. So instead of fighting to keep her eyes open to look around, or questioning things, she squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her head against Edwards chest, holding on to his neck tighter. This would be over soon, it had to be.

After fleeing from flames,and avoiding falling floorboards and furniture, her brother raised his foot and kicked the front door down. Then he started running until their skin started to cool down, and the house was far in the distance, much resembling the sun.

There was nothing with in 5 miles of the manor, just field after field until it hit the city. In one of these fields, Edward tried to drop Lizzy as lightly as he could on the grass, collapsing after doing so. Both of them were heavily panting and it felt like the flames still surrounded them although they were both much cooled off. Edward passed out from exhaustion within seconds. Lizzy attempted to do the same,maybe she would wake up from this awful dream. Because none of this could be real. If there was a God, he would never do this to her family. Or maybe he would. Maybe she deserved this. But right now was not the time she would think of it.  
_

Elizabeth had been sleeping in the field, her brother by her side, when she felt someone near her. There was a small, cold pressure on her hand. The person started whispering and Lizzy listened to what they were saying for awhile, before she gently opened her eyes as they landed upon one blue one that had been looking down at his and her hands intertwined.

Ciel was sitting down by her, legs crossed, his dark hair was covering most of his face except his one good eye.  
He was whispering to her some sort of story. About a boy that got kidnapped... And was rescued by a demon. Then he talked about how the boy eventually had to go away, and never return. Around this time Ciel looked at Elizabeth and saw she had woken up and was quietly listening to his every word. His expressionless face did not change, he simply laid down next to her and pulled him self closer, before whispering to Elizabeth "This should have never had to happen to you. I'm sorry that it did."

AN: Oh my a lot happened in a short chapter didnt it? Well i guess i should explain a couple things. Pairing, what characters will be in this, etc.

The main characters will be:  
Lizzy  
Ciel  
Alois  
Finny  
Ronald  
Edward  
And about four Ocs. I think. I might have more but I'm pretty sure i don't.

PARINGS:  
Lizzy~Ciel  
Alois~OC (Dessa)  
Finny~OC (Kelsey)  
Ronald~OC (Alani)  
Edward~OC (Melody)

Now i am probably going to make two sequels to this story, and this story wont focus on most of the couples. So i guess i should let you know that these pairings WILL happen. But not in this story.

Well uhm i know alot of people dont like Ocs but i really like these ones! Melody was made for my friend Yocelin (Musical Mistress)so yeah this fanfic is partly dedicated to her, although her OC wont appear for awhile(Hihi3)  
This will be a verryy long story, im estimating about 30+ chapters. I have so many ideas for this story i cant wait to write them out. I might be a bit slow updating.. Sorry ._. Anyways:  
NEXT chapter we meet Kelsey and Dessa! Thanks for reading lovelies 3

~Dream


End file.
